A New World, A New Life
by Crazy Weird
Summary: Harry wakes up to find he’s been pulled into a world where Voldemort is still alive and people dead in his world need his help. More summary in Chapter 1. Contains Slash: Eventual Harry/Bill, Charlie/Draco, mentions past Harry/Charlie, past Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Harry wakes up to find he's been pulled into a world where Voldemort is still alive and people dead in his world need his help. This most have been what Luna saw in that last vision before she died, though her words of "You will be taken to where you're needed one day, you won't be able to come back, be prepared" hardly prepared him to see his husband and fiancé married, his parents alive, with more children, and his godchildren not exciting. Contains Slash: Harry/Bill, Charlie/Draco, mentions past Harry/Charlie, past Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

Harry closed his book with a sigh wondering why he still bothered to learn about new, well in some cases old, but new to him, magics when he'd barely even left the master suite of the manor in the last five months, and didn't plan to very much in the near future. _What's the use of knowing all of this information if I don't even know what Luna meant or if I'm going to need it _he thought as he got up from his chair in the study.

He detached the charm from the chain hanging around his neck and enlarged it into a trunk; the book he had been reading was placed into the fourth compartment after the security on it had scanned his fingerprint, magic and blood. _Some habits never change_ he thought as the book was automatically replaced in the library compartment. He then pulled a small journal out of the first compartment and quickly jotted a message before replacing it. His entire life was in that trunk, he was so used to making sure everything was put away before he went to sleep, because you never know how quickly you'll have to get up and go. He often forgot that the war was over, and he could spread his possessions out again if he wished, especially since he could now easily call it all to him no matter where he was. But he didn't see the point of it when there was nobody there but him and this is how he was used to living, maybe one day he'd change, but not today he decided as re-attached the charm.

There had been enough changes in the six months since the war had ended; he wasn't going to add another, especially when it was one that would remind him of all the others. _Sometimes it's easer to forget that it's over_, he thought as entered the bedroom he had shared with his husband. It was one of the only rooms in the manor they had taken the time to change; mostly they just removed the feminine touches as neither of them felt they were necessary, otherwise his mother-in-law had had pretty good tastes. _Now it just reminds me they're both gone._ He stripped, and climbed into bed trying not to think about everyone he lost, but as it had been every night since he woke up in the hospital wing he drifted to sleep with the final thought, _I wish I could wake up in Draco's arms one more time._


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Summary**: Harry wakes up to find he's been pulled into a world where Voldemort is still alive and people dead in his world need his help. This most have been what Luna saw in that last vision before she died, though her words of "You will be taken to where you're needed one day, you won't be able to come back, be prepared" hardly prepared him to see his husband and fiancé married, his parents alive, with more children, and his godchildren not exciting. M+ rating for later chapters Contains Slash: Eventual Harry/Bill, Charlie/Draco, mentions past Harry/Charlie, past Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

_Harry's thoughts_

Harry drifted to wakefulness slowly, while snuggling into the warm body at his back. As the arms wrapped around him tightened, his mind sprang awake. He quickly took stock of his body,_ no injuries_, his shields, _at 100%_, and his magic, _in full working order_. This evaluation took him all of 2 seconds and in the next he realized his magic wasn't reacting to the man behind him as a threat, _this shouldn't be happening_.

No sooner did the thought cross his mind that he was jumping out of the bed. Quickly taking in the room, _the bedroom of the master suite in the manor,_ he focused on the man he had startled awake_ what the hell…_

Harry's shout of "Draco!?! What the bloody hell is going on?" was drowned out by a hysteric and familiar voice screaming "Who are you? How did you get into my home? Charlie!!"

A thump was heard than a very wet and very naked Charlie Weasley came running into the room and over to raging man who had continues to yell angry questions and accusations.

"What? What is it?" Charlie's eyes darted to where his husband was pointing to see a naked dark haired man with intense green eyes standing there with a slightly confused and amused expression on his face. Charlie's body automatically took on a protective stance and was about to demand who the man was and how he got there when he heard a melodic voice say "Ok, normally when I have the dream with the three of us naked together, you both know who I am, there's a lot less angry yelling and it's a hell of a lot more fun"

The comment caused Draco to splutter, Charlie to freeze, and Harry to laugh slightly at their reactions. _Ok, bad time for a joke,_ he thought as soon as he saw the expressions that had been the source of his amusement start to darken and with a wave of his hand the three of them were fully clothed.

Before the other two men had time to react to the display of wandless magic he once again asked "What the bloody hell is going on?" _there better be a good explanation for this, if these two are a couple of death eater sympathizers, and they somehow managed to brake into my home to do whatever the hell it is they are doing there is going to be hell to pay._

"That's what we'd like to know, considering you're in our home" came the reply from the red head, as he crossed his arms, and the blond glared from his side.

"Your home? Last time I checked Malfoy manor not to mention the rest of the Malfoy holdings belonged to me as the only remaining Malfoy, as I'm sure you and the rest of the wizarding world know." _How stupid do they think I am?_ "Just because one of you disguised yourself as my late husband doesn't mean shit to me, and how the hell did you get past my wards? There are only three magical people in the world other than myself that have free access through my wards and since clearly neither of you are female or a small child it isn't you! And how the hell does Charlie fit in here!?!" _these people are crazy! Why would they think having a Charlie impersonator at Malfoy manor would be in anyway believable?_

"Your home, only remaining Malfoy, late husband, your wards, what the bloody hell are talking about!?!" spluttered the Draco lookalike, "I have lived here all my life and have never seen the likes of you before! You ARE NOT a Malfoy!! And why wouldn't my husband be here?"

Before he could continue in his rage, he felt his husband lay a calming hand on his arm, and was confused that when he looked up he saw a considering look on Charlie's face.

"You say that you're the last of the Malfoy line? So you would be Lord Malfoy? Can you show us your ring?" Charlie calmly asked.

_What the bloody hell is he trying to prove_, "yes", and as he lifted his right hand he clearly stated "Malfoy ring" and his personal crest that had been displayed shifted into the Malfoy family ring and he heard a sharp gasp from the blond. _Something is defiantly not right._

"Draco? Show him your ring." The thought of _what are they playing at_ was cut off as the Draco lookalike raised his right hand and sitting on his ring finger was an identical ring. _This is not possible! There is only one family ring in existence for every family, they can NOT be replicated!!_

"I hate to be redundant but what the bloody hell is going on? This isn't possible!" _Ok, this clearly isn't some kind of trick…but it's just not possible…good job Potter you've managed to get yourself into another impossible situation._ He stared at the two men with his blazing green eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

_Ok, think, if there are two Malfoy rings it's possible that they are who they appear to be, I could check their magic and auras to make sure_. As soon as he thought that his eyes changed to silver and he released his magic in a sonar style.

Both men reached for their wands as soon as the strangers eyes turned silver, which was quickly followed by a flinch as they felt the mans magic connect with them in an intrusive way that they couldn't identify. Before either could mutter a curse the man twitched his hand; their wands went flying across the room and a containment bubble surrounded them.

It only took a minute for Harry's eyes to return to normal killing curse green and his magic to return to him. "Impossible…" he whispered under his breath _that's them, there are little differences in their auras' but it's them…oh they don't look happy._

And they really didn't. Draco was practically steaming, and Charlie looked like he was an inch away from releasing the full Weasley/Prewitt temper he had inherited from his parents.

"I'm sorry, I was just testing your magic and auras' to make sure you really are who you appear to be." He said as he released the containing bubble and returned their wands, though both looked confused as to why he was doing so. "And before either of you decide to attack me I was wondering if maybe you could tell me how the bloody hell two people I know to be dead are standing in front of me, and if your auras' are anything to go by, married?"_ I hope to hell they know what's going on._

Draco looked slightly confused, while Charlie was starting to smile, he turned to his husband and all he said for a dawning look to cross Draco's face was "Dumbledore".

"Albus? Albus is dead" Harry said as he finally took his eyes off the men in front of him, who were too busy having a silent conversation to hear what he said. _Though so are Charlie and Draco…_He glanced around the room and noticed the differences from what he was used to. _This isn't right._ He slowly reached out to the wards with his magic and wasn't as surprised as he should have been that his wards weren't there, and although the ones that were did exist acknowledged him as a Malfoy they weren't within his control. _I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto._

He realized Draco was looking at him with an astound look on his face, and for a change Charlie a confused one. "How were you able to connect with my wards?"

"I really think we covered this with the whole we're both Lord Malfoy thing." _I swear Draco used to be able to keep up with a conversation, probably the shock. "_I noticed while the two of you were trying to decide what you should or shouldn't tell me that the room looks different then when I went to sleep last night."_ They better not try to lie to me_ "So I checked the wards, and mine aren't there, only the standard Malfoy family wards are." _They really need to be updated. _ "Which makes me come to the conclusion that this is Malfoy manor, just not my Malfoy manor, but I know only one exists." _I should know, I've seen all of the Malfoy estates and none of them are identical _"Taking into consideration the fact that you should both be dead, not to mention Albus, yet you somehow think he is responsible for this" _and he probably is, he's the only one who would try something this unbelievable_ "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he came up with some crazy plan that pulled me through the fabrics of reality into a world parallel to the one I'm from." _Though I didn't think it was possible. _"Well, how'd I do? And if you could tell me why, not to mention how I'm here that's be great."

When all they managed to choke out through their stunned expressions and amazing impressions of gold fish was "wish magic", Harry made a snap decision. _You want answers you go to the source, because I know for a fact that wish magic is nowhere near this powerful_. He quickly conjured a piece of paper and a pen; _I really do hate parchment and quills, _and wrote a note. He glanced back up at the two stunned man who were slowly pulling themselves together, before trying to call Fawkes to him. _I hope this works._

Fawkes appeared on Harry's shoulder in a flash of flames and to his surprise nuzzled his head._ Does he somehow recognize me? I'll have to find out later…_ "Please take this to Albus right away" he whispered as he handed his note to the phoenix, and with one last affectionate rub Fawkes was gone in another burst of flames.

Harry turned back to the other two men, who had finally finished pulling themselves together, and with a small grin simply asked "So, do you think we could have some breakfast while we wait for them to get here? I'm kind of hungry." 


End file.
